Misery of a Makuta - A Bionicle Story
by RyantheFilmmaker
Summary: Makuta Teridax is fed up with Mata Nui, and plans a way to get rid of him. This is a completely original story, not connected with the official story. Most, if not all, of my future Bionicle fanfics will follow this storyline!


**Misery of a Makuta**

Makuta Teridax sat down in his chamber on the island of Metru Nui. Sitting opposite from him were Makuta Krika and Makuta Corroj.

"I'm glad you were able to make it," Teridax told his fellow Makuta.

"Spit it out, Teridax." Corroj snapped. "Why did you call us here?"

"So hostile," Krika remarked. "You needn't be so rude. He'll probably tell us."

Teridax smiled. "Thank you, Krika. I gathered you here to tell you something important, and you were the Makuta I trust the most."

Makuta Corroj folded his long arms. "Then say it. I don't have much time; I need to return to Calha Nui to deliver the Great Spirit's latest decrees."

"Shhhh!" Krika hissed. "Let Teridax speak, for Mata Nui's sake."

Teridax leaned back. What he was about to say could get him killed on the spot. Or worse, his companions could decline, and he would have to kill his brothers to keep the secret. "First, I want to tell you a tale. The history of our world."

Corroj stood up. "I can't wait around for this. Say what you must now, or only say it to Krika."

"I want to kill Mata Nui."

This got Corroj to sit back down. Krika stared in shock.

"Let me explain," Teridax said. "The tale I'm about to tell will show to you our long train of abuses."

**Aqua Magna's ****History**

In the time before time, there existed seven beings with a talent for creation and a planet's worth of resources at their disposal. They created a race of small toilers to inhabit the planet's many islands. They dubbed their creations "Matoran".

But these Matoran were separate, and without purpose, so the beings created a leader for them: the Great Spirit Mata Nui. They built him a body towering forty feet tall. He was built to watch over the Matoran, and give them purpose. He taught them much about the world they lived in, and expanded their minds with gifts like language and intelligence.

The beings, now dubbed "Great Beings" by the Matoran, also created two powered species at the same time as Mata Nui. The first was an organization of fifty super-powerful beings known as the Brotherhood of Makuta.

This organization was led by Makuta Miserix, the first Makuta created, who was regarded as Mata Nui's brother. Their job was to lead the individual islands, carrying out Mata Nui's will and delivering his laws to the Matoran.

The second species was the Toa, skilled fighters with control over individual elements. They existed to keep the peace between Matoran, and to enforce Mata Nui's laws. They followed a strict code, which meant that they could never kill their enemies, nor disobey Mata Nui.

The Great Beings did this so they could ignore their creations. They turned their eyes outward, to other planets. They even gave the job of creating Rahi to the Makuta, so they could completely ignore us.

That's not to say that all of them did so. There was one who still cared for his world. He created various other races; the Skakdi, the Vortixx, et cetera. In fact, though the other six Great Beings have long since perished, he is said to still be alive.

But I'm getting distracted. Mata Nui decided to follow his creators' footsteps. He wanted to leave this planet and explore what lay beyond. He didn't care for his "brother" who obeyed his every whim. He didn't care for his army of followers, the Toa. He barely cared for the Matoran enough to give them various decrees and laws. He never left his little castle on Isla Nui.

And yet, who do the Matoran worship? Not us, who are always present, if not a bit mean. Who do the Toa follow? Not us, who give them their orders. It's the distant giant who I'm not even sure has even seen them with his own eyes. It's always Mata Nui. For two thousand years.

"It eats away at a person, being treated like a pest by the person I'm supposed to serve, as nothing but a vessel for his words." Teridax lamented as he finished his story.

Krika looked thoughtful. "I've never liked Mata Nui. He always seems to think he's too far above me to treat me like an intelligent being, although we are almost equally powerful."

"I'm glad you agr-" Teridax began.

"But I do respect him." Krika cut him off. "I'm sorry, Teridax. I see your points, but he is still the ruler of this world. Killing him wouldn't sit right with me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Teridax sighed. He turned to Corroj, who was unusually silent. "And what do you think?"

"You're a damned fool! You'll be killed for this!" he snapped in his high-pitched voice. He hesitated, and drew in a breath. "But… there have been whispers floating around the Brotherhood. Lots of us feel the same as you. If you can find enough of us… maybe you could win. I just don't think you'll be able to."

Teridax laughed. "Believe me, Corroj. I have indeed found supporters of my cause. Skakdi, a few Makuta, even some surprisingly good Matoran fighters."

Corroj shook his head. "That won't be enough to beat Miserix, and it most certainly won't be enough to kill Mata Nui."

"We'll see."

**The Convocation**

Destral Nui was usually fairly empty. There was Miserix, as well as a few Makuta who, instead of overseeing an island, kept Destral Nui in order. Other than them, it was deserted.

Despite that, it served as the Brotherhood's main base of operations. It was where Miserix gave the other Makuta Mata Nui's instructions. It was where Makuta could meet up and discuss the goings-on of their islands. It was also where any Makuta could call a Convocation, a gathering of all the Makuta. If one called a Convocation, it was mandatory that every Makuta must attend.

Any Makuta could call a Convocation. However, Miserix was the only one who ever did, usually to pass on Mata Nui's latest words. So, when Teridax summoned every Makuta to the Convocation Chamber, the Makuta were all very intrigued.

There was much muttering around the long oval table in the center of the room. Only Krika, Corroj, Teridax, and Miserix were silent. Teridax stood up from his seat at the foot of the table.

"Speak, Teridax." Miserix said. At the sound of Miserix's voice, all the Makuta went quiet.

Teridax chuckled. "As you wish. I know you're all wondering why I called you here," he said, addressing the rest of the Makuta. "I'm here to address a problem we all face: ingratitude." The Makuta muttered amongst themselves, wondering what he meant. Teridax smiled, and stood up. "Gathered Makuta, I have called this Convocation to tell you a tale," he began.

Miserix leaned back in his throne of a chair, head resting on his fist. "That hardly seems important enough to interrupt our days."

Corroj glanced at Miserix. "You'll see," he promised.

Teridax began recounting the same history he did the previous day to Krika and Corroj. All the Makuta listened intently; even Miserix looked interested to see where Teridax was going. He finished the history, but kept going.

"We follow every word Miserix's 'brother' speaks, and yet, get no thanks from him. In fact, we are essentially just tools to him! He has never treated us, or even our great leader, as equals, even though we are just as powerful as him - maybe more powerful. But who do the Matoran worship? Not those who interact with them daily! Not the ones enforcing the laws, no! They worship the one who never ventures out of his grand castle, who abuses those who carry out his will! Mata Nui takes all the credit for our achievements! And I, for one, will no longer stand for this!"

"And that," he said as he finished, "is why we must strike at Mata Nui."

It was Miserix's turn to stand up. "You would challenge the Great Spirit? This is treason. Worse than treason - stupidity. Attempt your foolish endeavour and you risk disgracing the Brotherhood's name."

"It would be worth it." Teridax replied.

Miserix, using his magnetic powers, sent Teridax flying across the room. He crashed into the wall, nearly going right through it. He crumpled on the ground.

"And what would you use to kill Mata Nui? Your shadow hand? A troop of Rahkshi? You are no more than an insect in the eyes of the Great Spirit!" Miserix sneered. He summoned a hammer of shadow over Teridax's fallen body, raised it, and brought it down.

Teridax pushed himself away from its path, and slowly staggered to his feet. "That is exactly why I'm doing this. And who said anything about killing?"

Krika looked at Teridax in surprise. Had the Makuta actually heeded his words?

"I will put him into eternal, dreamless sleep." Teridax blocked a bolt of chain lightning from Miserix. "He won't die, but it will be like death for him. Then, we can take our rightful place as the true rulers of this planet!"

A handful of Makuta moved to his side - Krika and Corroj assumed these were the ones he had mentioned to them before.

"Any who understand this, stand beside me!" Teridax shouted. Krika and Corroj immediately stood by him. Slowly but surely, more stood by his side, until there were only four Makuta standing with Miserix.

"It would seem that, by the will of the Convocation, I am the new leader of the Brotherhood," Teridax observed. "You can accept this, or be disposed of."

Miserix spat at Teridax. Teridax sighed. He slammed his hands on the ground, and spikes of shadow shot up around the five still-loyal Makuta. They were trapped.

"Krika, Corroj," Teridax instructed, "remove their masks and imprison them somewhere they won't break out of. Put them on the Southern Continent."

"Right away, Teridax," Corroj replied.

**Mata Nui**

Teridax strolled through the lush greenery surrounding Mata Nui's castle. The lush foliage, the beautiful blue sky, the warm beaches - it was such a nice island for someone who barely ever looked at it.

Mata Nui's castle was gigantic - three times as big as Metru Nui's Coliseum. It was built like a triangle, with three pillars adorning the corners. There was an observatory with a massive telescope at the top, where Mata Nui spent most of his time. The center was the throne room, where Mata Nui would relocate to if he sensed a visitor.

Teridax walked through the gates - There were no guards. There didn't need to be, after all. The only ones who knew of Isla Nui's location were the Makuta, and they would _never_ think of attacking Mata Nui.

Eventually, Teridax made his way through the courtyard into the throne room. Mata Nui sat on his throne, towering above Teridax. He felt a wave of fear rush over him - now that he was in the presence of the colossal being, intimidation made him wonder if his plan could actually work.

Even sitting, Mata Nui was thirty feet tall. He wore stone armor, adorned with gold and silver designs. He wore no mask on his face. His bright yellow eyes were the main source of light in the room.

"I have not called your kind here," Mata Nui rumbled. His voice echoed around the stone walls. "Why have you interrupted me?"

Teridax summoned all of his energy. He would need it to accomplish a feat such as this. A cloud of shadow materialized around Mata Nui's head.

"What is this?! You dare oppose me! Insolent trai…" Mata Nui's words died off as he succumbed to Teridax's spell. The cloud seeped into Mata Nui's body, sealing him in his slumber.

"Sweet dreams, brother," Teridax said softly. "Sleep well."


End file.
